


Tell Me All the Things You Wanna Do

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!Richie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spanking, Sub!Mike, bottom!Mike, side el/max/bev, top!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: from the prompt i got on my tumblr: "Babydoll-face I have a prompt for you how does Wheelzier overstimulation/multiple orgasms sound? I would DIE"





	Tell Me All the Things You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_lazy_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/gifts).



> title from video games by lana del rey (lana is my go to wheelzier artist lol)

They were sitting on Richie’s bed doing homework while absently watching TV. It was some Netflix show, but Mike was more focused on his reading - or he was trying to be at least. What he was really focused on was Richie: how close he was, the smell of his cologne, the way he would fidget. All of it had Mike wanting to focus all of his attention on him. Luckily Richie didn’t give him much of a choice when he started tapping his fingers absently against Mike’s leg. He huffed out a heavy sight and rested his head on Mike’s shoulder. “Man, this assignment is killing me. I’m tryna get fucking smashed tonight,” Richie said, referring to the party that Bill, Mike, and Stan would be hosting later that night.

“Yeah, me too,” Mike agreed. “I wanna get trashed one last time before finals really start kicking my ass.” Richie gasped and clapped excitedly, turning his body toward Mike.

“Yes! I love drunk Mike! He says such funny shit, and he’s actually nice to me.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “I’m nicer to you than I should be,” he joked with a soft smile.

“I hope we play never have I ever, or maybe some truth or dare. I wanna know what drunk Mikey has to say.” Richie waggled his eyebrows.

“Fine by me,” Mike shrugged.

“Oh, no big secrets then?”

“No one ever asks me. I’m just that friend, you know? Everyone already knows about any stupid stuff I’ve done, and no one wants to know about what I like in bed.” He gave a shrug and a smile, but he felt gross when he realized that it kind of upset him. Sure, he was glad none of his friends crossed any boundaries, but it was kind of annoying when everyone else was talking kinks and no one thought to bring him into the conversation. Everyone always swapped sex stories, but for whatever reason no one asked Mike for any of his. And that was fine, his sex life was his business only, but sometimes he did kind of want to gossip about it with his friends, he wanted the laughter and scandalized reactions that everyone else got.

“I wanna know,” Richie said. His voice was much more serious than Mike would have expected, and though there was a smile on his face his eyes seemed to have darkened. He leaned further into Mike’s space. “I wanna know every kinky little fantasy you’ve ever had.” Mike just scoffed and turned back to his book. “Ooh, you don’t wanna tell me! That means they’re embarrassing.”

“They’re not embarrassing!” Mike replied defensively.

“Then tell me about them,” Richie urged. He got up close to Mike then, and the way his breath fell across Mike’s skin was dizzying. “Come on,” he said, his voice suddenly much lower, smoother, “what turns you on, Mikey? What’re you into?” Mike’s mouth opened and then closed. “Alright, we’ll start simple: top or bottom?”

“Um, verse,” Mike answered, his cheeks heating up.

“Come on, everyone has a preference.”

“Uh, I mean I guess I like bottoming more,” he admitted. Now his blush spread to his chest. A new sort of heat coursed through him when Richie smiled, almost like he liked that answer, and raked his eyes over Mike’s body.

“Yeah? You like getting fucked?” Mike blushed even more furiously at that, his heart ricocheting in his chest. Richie’s tone made it sound like they weren’t playing a game anymore, which had Mike both nervous and excited - and speechless. And hard. “Good, it’d be a shame if an ass like yours didn’t get railed.” Mike rolled his eyes again and tried to look away again, but Richie gently grabbed his chin so that their eyes met. Mike’s heart rose into his throat at the contact, at how close Richie’s face was to his own.  “Is there anything you like to be called?”

“I like baby,” Mike nearly whispered, his voice shaking. Richie hummed, his eyes unabashedly on Mike’s lips. Mike wanted to kiss him so bad, but he didn’t want to break whatever tension Richie seemed to be purposefully building up.

“Everyone likes baby,” he smiled. “I’m talking dirty.” Mike let out a strangled, longing noise at the way Richie said “dirty”, his body moving closer to him almost involuntarily. Richie ran his nose along Mike’s jawline, making him shiver. “Do you like being a called a slut?” he asked in Mike’s ear, his hand on Mike’s thigh. “Or do you like princess better?”

“Can I like both?” Mike gripped the sheets when Richie kissed his cheek.

“Course you can,” he assured him, meeting his eyes again. “What else do you like? Do you like whore?” Mike nodded, their lips nearly brushing. “Do you like sweetheart?” Another nod. Richie nuzzled his nose lightly against Mike’s and ran his hand just slightly higher up his thigh. “Do you like being told you’re a good boy?” Mike whimpered at that, his cock twitching in appreciation. Richie smirked and kissed the corner of Mike’s mouth. “Yeah, you like being called names, don’t you, angel? Do you have any names you like to call the guys who fuck you?” Mike kept his mouth shut, but another small sound escaped and betrayed him. Richie kissed along Mike’s jaw and then moved down so that his lips pressed lightly to his pulse point, making Mike’s heart pound in his chest. “Tell me what it is, baby,” he encouraged as he gripped Mike’s thigh tighter. “Tell me what you wanna call me.”

“Daddy,” Mike softly admitted, burying his face in Richie’s hair. He felt like a live wire, or an exposed nerve. He was so into Richie, and he was so hard, and he wanted to beg Richie to touch him. But his heart was still racing, and he didn’t wanna push any further - he figured he’d already taken a pretty big leap with the daddy thing.

But apparently it paid off, as Richie let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl before kissing Mike like his life depended on it. Mike let Richie push him down onto the mattress, his head hitting the pillow and his book falling off the bed as he opened his legs. Both boys moaned when their hips slotted together. “Fuck, baby,” Richie murmured against Mike’s lips, his voice breathy and low, “say that again.”

“Daddy,” Mike repeated obediently, his cock throbbing as he did so. “Daddy, please touch me.” Richie rolled their hips together and teased his tongue against the seam of Mike’s lips. Mike’s mouth easily fell open, his lips parting for Richie. He clung to Richie’s shirt and desperately rolled his hips up to meet Richie’s. Richie appeared to be in much less of a hurry, taking his time running his tongue over Mike’s and gently sucking his lower lip into his mouth, which only made Mike want him more. Richie kissed down Mike’s jaw and pressed his lips to his neck again, making Mike’s pulse race. He had one hand on Mike’s waist, his thumb slipping under Mike’s shirt and rubbing gentle circles into his skin. His other hand slid up into Mike’s hair and tugged playfully at it while Richie began sucking on Mike’s neck. Mike moaned and tried to pull Richie impossibly closer.

“Do you want hickeys, baby?” Richie asked, his breath ghosting over Mike’s sensitive skin. “You want me to mark you up? Want everyone at the party to know you’re mine?”

“Please,” Mike whined, tilting his head back to give Richie better access.

“Your skin is so soft and pretty,” Richie praised, “gonna look so good covered in bruises.” He ran his tongue up his neck from his collarbone to his jaw, making Mike go near limp in his embrace. He then continued to kiss and suck various marks onto Mike’s neck until his found one that made Mike gasp out a small moan and buck his hips up into Richie’s. Richie chuckled. “Are you sensitive there, angel?” Mike nodded, his legs now hooked around Richie’s. Richie paid special attention to that spot then, alternating between hard and gentle bites, one minute pressing feather light kisses to it and the next sucking on it so harshly it hurt. All of it had Mike squirming beneath him and whining, for more or less he wasn’t sure. He felt electrified, like he was about to burst. “Do you like when I touch you where you’re sensitive?”

“Y-yes,” Mike said, his voice strangled.

Richie grinned and kissed the shell of Mike’s ear. “I know a fun way to make you _really_ sensitive.” He ran his hand down Mike’s chest and stomach, making Mike’s breath hitch. “You wanna see how many times I can make you come, baby?” Mike whimpered; _god_ he wanted that, he hadn’t even realized how bad until Richie suggested it. Richie grinned at Mike’s wide-eyed look and kissed him gently. “Yeah? You wanna let daddy play with you? You wanna be a good little toy for daddy?”

“God, yes, yes, yes,” Mike whined as he grinded against Richie’s thigh.

“That’s right, baby,” Richie cooed, kissing Mike’s neck again as he ran his hands up his torso, pushing his shirt up to his chest. “Let daddy make you feel good. Gonna take such good care of you, angel.” Mike’s head swam; he was more than eager to give himself over to Richie, to come for him as many times as he wanted him to. He felt so comfortable with Richie, so safe. Richie’s thumbs brushed over Mike’s nipples, making him gasp again. Richie guided Mike into a sitting position so that he could take his shirt off, and Mike happily let him. He basked in the way Richie’s eyes raked over him, his skin burning pleasantly under the attention. “Mike?” Richie’s voice was suddenly soft, making Mike’s heart beat like it was trying to break out of his chest.

“Yeah?”

“You’re fucking beautiful.” His voice sounded so sincere, and his eyes were so soft, it had Mike melting. He pulled Richie into him and kissed him deeply. He let himself really feel Richie’s lips, kissed him so that he would know what it meant to him.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Mike murmured into the kiss. “You know exactly what I want. _You’re_ exactly what I want.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you since I met you.”

“You have me,” Mike breathed as Richie kissed down his neck. “All of me.”

“Lie back, baby,” Richie said softly, and Mike let him guide him back down to the bed. “Wanna see you.” He undid Mike’s belt, his button, his zipper, each one seeming to take forever. Mike eagerly helped him get his jeans and briefs off, leaving himself completely exposed under Richie’s gaze. Richie cursed softly under his breath and tore his own shirt off. He kissed across Mike’s chest, making him flush. “I’ve waited so long to get my lips on you.” He brushed his lips against one of Mike’s nipples, eliciting a soft moan from him. He smirked to himself and let just the tip of his tongue brush against the hardening bud, going impossibly slowly, driving Mike crazy. He gripped Richie’s hair and tried to guide his head down, but Richie easily resisted him; he chuckled and kissed his collarbone. “God damn, sweetheart. Who knew you’d be such a desperate little slut?” Mike blushed at the names, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach. His breath was nearly knocked out of him when Richie looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes, now largely eclipsed by his dark pupils. “Daddy’s got such an eager little slut on his hands, doesn’t he?” Mike nodded, his fingers still gripping Richie’s hair for dear life. Richie lapped obscenely at the side of Mike’s chest he’d just been teasing. “Are you a dirty slut, princess?” Mike didn’t think he could respond with much more than a whimper, but luckily Richie didn’t wait for an answer before spitting on Mike’s chest, covering him in slick saliva which he spread over Mike’s chest, his fingertips now gliding easily over Mike’s erect nipples.

“Oh, fuck,” Mike moaned, his voice high and breathless. Richie smirked and did it again, getting Mike’s chest even wetter. His mouth dropped open as he watched Richie touch him.  

“Yeah, you like when daddy gets you dirty, don’t you? God, you’re gonna look so pretty when I’m finished with you, baby. All fucked out and covered in come, not able to walk straight. Might have to carry you for the rest of the night.” Mike arched into Richie’s touch. His words had Mike’s cock throbbing, desperate for more than the teasing he was currently getting. He nearly cried out when Richie finally sucked one of his nipples into his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers.

“Please,” Mike begged. “Please, daddy, I’m so hard. _Fuck_ daddy, I’m so hard, I need you to touch me so bad, please, please, please.”

“You beg so pretty, baby,” Richie cooed, moving further down the bed so he could plant kisses just below Mike’s ribs. He nuzzled affectionately into Mike’s stomach - a sight which made Mike swoon. “God, I could play with you for hours.” He kissed Mike’s hipbones, his lips soft and teasing against Mike’s skin. Mike squirmed under his touch as he skirted his fingertips over the inside of Mike’s thighs.

“Please stop teasing, please,” Mike practically cried. “Please, please, please touch me.”

Richie looked up at him with dark, amused eyes. “Where do you want me to touch you, baby?” Richie asked. He brought his lips to the head of Mike’s cock and kissed it as gently as possible. “Do you want me to touch you here?” Mike whined out another broken plea, his fingers twisted in the sheets. Richie reached up with one hand to play with Mike’s nipples while he kitten licked the head of Mike’s cock. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

Mike nodded eagerly. “More,” he whined, “need more, please, _fuck_.” Richie lapped up the precome leaking from Mike’s cock then wrapped his lips around the head, making Mike whimper in pleasure. His cock throbbed in Richie’s mouth. His eyelids threatened to fall shut from how good it felt, but he didn’t want to miss a second of the way Richie’s soft pink lips looked wrapped around his cock. His glasses slid down his nose, revealing his searing blue eyes which both comforted Mike and made his skin burn. His curls hung in his eyes, and though it was an endearing sight, Mike brushed them out of the way so he could see his face better. Richie let his eyes fall shut as he sunk lower on Mike’s cock. Mike barely had time to admire the way Richie’s dark eyelashes looked against his fair cheeks before his head was swimming with the pleasure of Richie swallowing around his cock. His eyebrows drew together as he watched Richie’s head bob up and down. He could already feel his pleasure building. Richie’s hooded eyes flashed up to meet Mike’s as he slowly pulled off his cock. Mike moaned as Richie let a generous amount of saliva fall filthily from his lips, gliding slowly, torturously over Mike’s cock. Richie then began stroking Mike’s cock, and Mike could not believe how good Richie’s long, slim, pale fingers looked wrapped around Mike’s flushed cock.

“Is that what you wanted, baby? Is that what you’ve been begging for?” Mike nodded and stroked his fingers through Richie’s hair. “You like watching daddy take care of you?” He nodded again. Richie smirked and kissed Mike’s hip. “Play with yourself for me, angel,” he instructed as he pulled his hand away from Mike’s chest. Mike obediently began play with his own nipples, brushing his fingertips over them as gently as he could. His cock throbbed in Richie’s hand, and he moaned when Richie took it down his throat again.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he moaned, his hips rolling involuntarily. He held tight to Richie’s hair, feeling the warm coil building inside of him as Richie hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue over Mike’s shaft. His own fingers on his chest only added to the pleasure. He had just let his eyes close and his head fall back, giving into the steady rhythm of his growing pleasure when Richie popped his mouth off of Mike’s cock and began massaging his perenium with his finger and stroking his cock with his other hand. That had Mike’s orgasm hitting sooner than he expected, almost immediately. He let out a sharp cry, which rung out in his room - he didn’t even have time to cover his mouth before he was coming, his fingers locked in Richie’s hair as he came all over himself, his entire body trembling with pleasure.

“That’s it, baby,” Richie encouraged. “God, you’re such a good boy for me. Look how pretty you look, all fucked out and covered in come.” Mike’s eyes were still shut, his body now limp as he caught his breath. “You got yourself so dirty, princess,” Richie marveled. Mike was dimly aware of Richie shifting, but he was too far gone to realize what he was doing until his felt Richie’s fingers on his lips, smearing his own come over his face. Mike moaned and let his eyes flutter open. He lazily grabbed Richie’s wrist and wrapped his lips around his fingers. He lavished in the way Richie’s eyes dilated, in the way his mouth fell open with unadulterated want.

“Thank you, daddy,” Mike smiled sweetly, aware of the come that was still on his face and how it was affecting Richie. He nuzzled into Richie’s palm and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can I please have your come now?”

Richie smiled and kissed Mike’s forehead. “Soon, baby. Daddy’s gonna give you his come real soon, I promise. But I’m not done with you yet.” As if to demonstrate what he meant, he began stroking Mike’s now soft cock, making him flinch away from his touch due to the oversensitivity that sent chills over his skin. He kissed Mike’s temple, then his jaw, then his ear before whispering, “I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good, baby. Gonna get you nice and sensitive like I know you like. Gonna make you come over and over and over again until you fucking come dry, got that, baby?” His words made Mike shiver in anticipation. He whimpered and nodded, turning his face into Richie’s hair. Richie pulled away and grabbed Mike’s hair, pulling his head back so that he could look him in the eye. “Answer the question, sweetheart.”

“Yes, daddy,” Mike whimpered. “Gonna come for you as many times as you tell me to. Gonna be such a good slut for you.”

Richie smiled and kissed Mike, running his tongue obscenely over Mike’s. “Good boy.” The name made Mike melt with pleasure and affection. He gasped when Richie suddenly flipped him over, his big hands gripping tightly to Mike’s hips. “Up, baby.” Mike lifted himself to his elbows and knees, easily letting Richie spread his legs. He was still shaking a bit, but he was able to keep himself upright. He moaned when Richie grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, aware of and loving how exposed he was for Richie. He felt Richie’s hands still then. He kept still as Richie leaned over him, the rough fabric of his jeans pressed against his ass and the warm skin of his chest pressed to his back. “You like it when I grab you like that?” he murmured in Mike’s ear. He pressed a kiss to his jaw, making him shiver. Mike nodded. “Is there something you haven’t told me, baby? Anything else you want me to do to you?” Mike felt his entire body flush red. Richie must’ve noticed, as he ran his hand soothingly over Mike’s ass as assured him, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby. Just tell daddy what you want. Let me make you feel good.” Mike turned his head so that he could look up at Richie and bit his lip.

“Would you… would you spank me? Please?” He felt so vulnerable saying it out loud - it had been so much easier when Richie had just guessed everything he wanted for him. But he could tell Richie enjoyed dragging it out of him.

“Of course, baby,” Richie grinned, pressing one more kiss to Mike’s hair before straightening up behind him again. He didn’t hesitate before bringing his hand down hard on Mike’s ass. Mike moaned again, his head hanging between his shoulders. He was still sensitive, so the impact sent shivers through him that were both painful and amazing. Richie spanked him again, twice in quick succession, making his legs shake even more than they already were. Mike loved the pain though, loved the challenge of staying up right, of being good for Richie. “God, you take it so well. Never seen anyone take a spanking as well as you do.” He slapped Mike’s ass again. “But I guess it’s because you like it so much, huh?” Mike whined and nodded when Richie spanked him again. “Yeah, you fucking love it. Such a slut for daddy, aren’t you? I bet you’d let me spank you for hours.”

“God, yes,” Mike moaned. Richie hit him a bit harder then, causing tears to spring to his eyes. “Fuck, it feels so fucking good.” His voice quivered, and his skin was on fire, but he was loving every second of it, and he knew Richie would keep him safe. Richie spanked him three more times; Mike was vaguely aware that his cock was fully hard again as a stray tear tracked down his cheek.

And then Richie’s voice was in his ear, asking, “Hey, are you doing okay, baby?” as he ran a soothing hand over Mike’s skin. Mike nodded and let out a small shuddering breath. Richie kissed his heated cheek. “Can you give me a color?”

“Green,” Mike croaked. He turned his head to face Richie then, kissing him wherever he could. Richie grinned and steadied him with a hand on his chin, kissing his lips properly. “God, it’s so much but it’s so fucking good.”

“It’s only gonna get better, sweetheart,” Richie grinned. “Where do you keep your lube?”

Mike took in an anticipatory breath. “Top drawer of the nightstand.” Richie reached over him, easily retrieving the bottle without leaving Mike’s side. He trailed kisses down Mike’s back before standing up off the bed. Mike watched over his shoulder as Richie stripped himself of his pants, then whined in protest when he kept his boxers on. He only got a quick glimpse of the outline of his cock before Richie was back on the bed behind him, but it was enough to have his cock throbbing. Even just being turned on had a painful edge to it, but that only turned him on more.

Richie chuckled at Mike’s whine. “I know, baby. You want daddy’s cock so bad, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you real soon. You just need to come for me one more time before I give it to you, okay?” Mike nodded, his skin pricking with excitement without Richie even touching him. “Hold yourself open for me, princess.” Mike moaned at the pet name and did as he was told, his face pressing into his pillow as he did so. He flushed pleasantly when he heard Richie curse under his breath again. “Fucking beautiful, baby boy.” He ran his hand over Mike’s lower back, making him shiver.

“Please,” he whimpered, half his face still buried in his pillow, “please touch me. Please, I need it so, so bad. Need you inside of me, daddy, please.”

“God, you sound so fucking pretty when you beg,” Richie said as he uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. “Can’t wait to hear what you sound like getting fucked.” Mike whimpered and buried his face in his pillow, his cheeks and chest red. He gasped when he felt the slick pad of Richie’s finger against his hole. “How many fingers do you think I can fit in you before you come, baby?” he asked, slipping his finger in to the first knuckle. Mike moaned at the sensation; it had been months since he’d been fingered by anyone but himself, and it felt better than it ever had knowing it was Richie stretching him open, knowing it was Richie’s cock he was being stretched for. “God, you’re tight,” Richie moaned as he slid his finger all the way in. Mike gasped softly, his fingers clenching at the sheets. Richie’s finger was so long, it reached so deep inside of him, even deeper than he could reach himself. He rocked back onto Richie’s finger and spread himself open even wider. “That’s right, baby,” Richie praised as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of Mike, amusement clear in his voice, “spread your legs open nice and wide like a good little slut.” Mike moaned at the condescension in his voice, his cock aching for more praise, for more degradation.

He let out a soft “ _Fuck,”_ when Richie curled his finger inside of him.

“Tell me how it feels, baby.”

“Feels so good,” Mike sighed, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as Richie worked him open. Every thrust made him even harder, drove him crazy. The sensitivity in his cock made him all the more receptive to Richie’s touch. “Fuck, your fingers are so fucking _long_.”

“Yeah? You like that, princess? Like feeling me nice and deep inside of you?” Mike nodded and wriggled his hips, as though for emphasis.

“More,” he finally groaned. “Please, need more, need you to fucking fill me up.”

“I don’t know, I’m kind of enjoying making you wait for it.” Mike could hear the smirk in Richie’s voice, could picture it on his face, could imagine the way his lips looked. He felt precome dripping down his cock when Richie crooked his finger just so, just barely grazing that sweet spot inside of Mike, just enough to make him gasp and rock his hips back, searching desperately for more.

“Oh, fuck,” Mike moaned, his voice already sounding wrecked. “Daddy, more, please, please, I’m ready for it, I need it, _fuck_. Pleaseplease _please_ give it to me, please, daddy,” he begged, his filter diminishing as Richie began fucking him faster. His one finger wasn’t enough anymore; Mike needed to feel the stretch, needed Richie’s cock. His own begging even spurred him on, his cock twitching in approval as he slid deeper into submission, admitting his own desperation and putting himself on display for Richie.

“You really think you’re ready for more, baby?” Richie asked, running his free hand over Mike’s back.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mike moaned exasperatedly. “Please, please, please, daddy, so fucking ready for you.” He whined when Richie pulled his finger out, but he kept himself spread open, his hole clenching desperately as he heard Richie spreading more lube across his fingers.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mike answered eagerly. He cried out when Richie slid back into him; he could tell that he was using more than two fingers. “Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, _yes_ ,” Mike moaned as Richie slowly bottomed out, his fingers stretching Mike open and pressing up against his walls. “Oh my god, holy shit, fuck,” he whined as Richie began slowly dragging his fingers in and out of him. “Feels so fucking good, oh my fucking god.”

“I know it does, princess,” Richie purred, his voice low and smooth. His tone was so sure, so condescending and deep - it made Mike melt, made him fall deeper into the mattress. He gasped as the tip of his cock pressed lightly up against his sheets. He rocked his hips experimentally, one direction pushing him further onto Richie’s fingers and the other dragging the sensitive head of his cock over his sheets again. He set a rhythm for himself, one which soon had his head spinning. He felt so full, and his cock was still so sensitive that just the slight contact from his bed sent shocks through him that had his pleasure building again already. He let out a string of small _oh, oh, ohs_ as Richie picked up his speed, his fingers thrusting into Mike harder and faster. His eyes fell closed as he lost himself in his pleasure, all thoughts aside from how good he felt melting away. “Look at you,” Richie marveled, “humping your bed, fucking yourself on daddy’s fingers. So fucking desperate to get off, aren’t you, baby?” Mike whimpered and nodded as best he could with his face pressed into the pillow.

Then Richie thrust his fingers in deep, so deep, hitting that spot that made Mike’s legs give out. He collapsed to his bed with a cry of pleasure, his hands falling from his ass and gripping the sheets on either side of his head as sharp pleasure shot through him with every thrust. He whined when Richie pulled his fingers out. He grabbed Mike’s hips and pulled them sharply up, using one hand to hold him up while he resumed fucking him with the other. Mike moaned openly, the sounds half muffled by his pillow. His legs were trembling, Richie’s hold on him the only thing keeping him from falling to the bed again. Richie’s fingers brushed against his prostate over and over again, making Mike’s mind go numb with pleasure. “You look so fucking beautiful right now,” Richie praised. “God, you’re an angel. I love making you feel this good.” Mike whined and rocked back onto Richie’s fingers, a strangled cry escaping his throat as his cock brushed against the bedding again. “That’s it, baby. Show daddy how good he makes you feel. Work for daddy’s cock, princess. You know you fucking want it. You know what you have to do to get it. So are you gonna do it, baby? You gonna come for me?” Mike clung to Richie’s words like he clung to the bed as pleasure jolted through him over and over again.

“Yes,” he managed to moaned, his voice strained and breath short. “Gonna come, gonna come for you.”

“Let go, princess,” Richie encouraged in a low, dark voice. “Let me see you come for daddy.” That had Mike coming undone, crying out as white hot pleasure coursed over every nerve ending in his body. He almost flinched away from Richie’s touch, the sensation was that intense. He was vaguely aware of tears on his cheeks as his orgasm wracked through him, barely aware that he had come all over his sheets and was now lying in it, making himself even dirtier. He was filthy. The realization made him smile to himself, made his cock twitch one last time.

He caught his breath as he lay on his stomach, his fingers still desperately clenching the sheets, their grip slowly loosening. Richie planted gentle kisses up his back. He then carefully turned him over and brushed his hair away from his face. Mike looked up at him in wonder, still crying a bit, as Richie wiped the tears from his cheeks. He weakly lifted his arm to brush his thumb reverently over Richie’s cheekbone. “Hey, how are you feeling? You doing okay?” Mike gave him a shaky smile and nodded. He pulled Richie down to him, connecting their lips in a slow, languid kiss. Richie smiled into the kiss before affectionately nuzzling into Mike’s cheek. Mike pulled him into a tight hug. “Can you give me a color, baby?” Richie asked.

“Green,” Mike croaked. “So green, wow.” The two of them laughed a little together, and Richie pulled back so that he could study Mike’s face again.

“So you don’t wanna stop?” he checked as he stroked Mike’s hair. “We can stop any time you need to.” He kissed Mike’s forehead. “You know that, right?”

Mike nodded. “I know. Wanna keep going.”

“You’re sure?”

“Please,” Mike whimpered, his eyes wide and dazed, the tears gone. Richie beamed, a smile that was somehow both affectionate and hungry at the same time.

“God, you’re a fucking treasure,” he marveled as he caressed Mike’s face. Mike smiled and nuzzled his face into Richie’s palm. He then took Richie gingerly by the wrist and met his eye as he kissed his palm, and then the tips of each of his fingers. The look of rapture Richie had in his eyes as Mike ran his tongue over the pad of his middle finger before taking it into his mouth had him feeling nearly drunk. Richie’s desire was clear and carnal, and it had Mike’s chest flushing. Though his cock was aching between his legs, his mind was still desperately seeking more of Richie. “Fuck, look at you. All fucked out and covered in come and you’re still sucking on my fingers. You’re such a perfect little whore.” Mike slid his lips lasciviously off his fingers and smiled at him coyly.

“Wish it was your cock in my mouth.” His heart pounded as he watched Richie’s eyes darken at the request.

“Yeah?” Richie asked, his voice lower than Mike had ever heard it before. He shivered under it. Richie stroked his hair gently. “You wanna do that for me? Wanna suck daddy’s cock?”

“Please.” Mike’s eyes were wide as he nodded. Richie kissed him deeply before sliding off the bed. Mike sat up to watch as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and took his slow, torturous time pulling them down. Finally, his cock bounced up against his stomach. Mike gasped; it was bigger than he’d been expecting, and the head was red and smeared with precome. Mike had never wanted a cock in his mouth so badly before. He began to slide off the bed, eager to get on his knees, but Richie gently pressed him back onto the mattress.

“Lie back, baby,” Richie cooed. He climbed back onto the bed, this time straddling Mike’s chest. Mike’s hands went immediately to Richie’s thighs. He ran his fingertips over them as he looked up at Richie in awe. Richie stroked Mike’s face sweetly, giving him a soft smile as he told him, “Open up.” Mike happily complied and stuck his tongue out for Richie. His eyes became hooded as soon as he felt Richie teasing the head of his cock over Mike’s tongue. He could taste the salty sweetness of Richie’s precome, wanted to badly to swallow it, but he knew not to close his mouth until Richie told him to. There was a ravenousness in Richie’s eyes that had Mike buzzing with eager anticipation, a hunger which was softened by an underlying layer of affection that had Mike melting into Richie’s hold, that told him he was safe in Richie’s hands. “God, your tongue feels so fucking good, baby,” Richie praised. He slid his fingers into Mike’s hair, grabbing at it lightly. Mike let out a small moan. “You like that?” Mike nodded, his tongue running over Richie’s cock a bit in the process. Richie moaned at the sight and slid the head of his cock into Mike’s mouth. Mike wrapped his lips around it, humming in satisfaction as he ran his tongue over the smooth, salty skin. He did his best to bob his head, but that made Richie tighten his grip on his hair, holding him still. “Be patient, sweetheart. Take what daddy gives you.” Mike looked up at him with wide, acquiescing eyes. Though there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than Richie’s cock down his throat, he was also more than happy to let Richie take control. Richie began slowly and shallowly rocking his hips; Mike hollowed his cheeks. “Fuck, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Mike whimpered at that, his spent cock perking up in interest. It hurt to be even a little turned on, but he couldn’t help it when Richie was face fucking him, sliding more and more of his cock into Mike’s mouth with every thrust. Still, he went at an agonizingly slow pace, his cock barely breaching Mike’s throat, less than half of it in his mouth. He bobbed forward indignantly, despite the grip Richie had on his hair, and gripped his thighs tighter. Unfortunately, that just made Richie pull his cock out of Mike’s mouth entirely.

Mike whined indignantly. “More,” he nearly cried. “Please, need you to fuck my throat, please, please, please.”

Richie smirked and stroked his cock with one hand, the other holding Mike by the hair still. “Yeah? You wanna choke on my cock?”

“Please,” Mike repeated, still clinging to Richie’s thighs.

Richie ran his cock teasingly over Mike’s lips. Mike gasped when Richie smacked his cheek lightly with his cock, making Mike’s hips thrust up. He moaned and let his eyes roll back when Richie did it again. His cock throbbed painfully as it began growing hard again. Richie slapped his cock against Mike’s other cheek. It was so filthy, so degrading - Mike loved it. He loved being under Richie, loved being under his control. “Never knew you were such a cockslut,” Richie mused with a smirk. Mike blushed, his hips rocking slightly again. “You act like such a good boy in public, but you really just wanna be stuffed full of cock, don’t you, princess?”

Mike batted his eyes at him. “Your cock,” he clarified, kissing Richie’s cock for emphasis. Richie inhaled sharply and set his jaw.

“That’s right, baby. All for me.” And with that he was thrusting fully into Mike’s mouth, making him gag as his cock hit the back of his throat. His thrusts were fast and hard, and soon there were tears streaming from the corners of Mike’s eyes. Still, he held Richie close, even buried his face in Richie’s lower abdomen when he could. He savored the taste of Richie’s cock on his tongue, the feeling of Richie’s fingers tangled in his hair.

All too soon Richie was pulling his cock out of Mike’s mouth. Mike let out a whimper, leaning forward instinctively, chasing the sensation of Richie down his throat. Richie held him back by the hair and began stroking his own cock. It was slick with precome and Mike’s saliva, and it made the most beautifully obscene sounds as Richie pumped himself. Mike moaned, the pain in his now fully hard cock making him squirm. “Spread your legs, baby,” Richie instructed as his eyes swept over Mike’s body. “Let daddy see your pretty little hole.” Mike did as he was told. Richie let his hand slide from Mike’s hair to his cheek. He moaned, still stroking himself. “Fuck, baby. So fucking pretty.” His blue eyes flickered up to meet Mike’s gaze, and a beautiful, predatory smile graced his soft, pink lips as he said, “Can’t wait to fucking destroy it.” Mike’s eyes widened, his heart racing with excitement. “I’ll be right back, baby. Just let me get a condom, okay?”

“No,” Mike whined, his hands grabbing for Richie as he moved away. “Please don’t use one, please.” Mike could see Richie’s eyes darkening with lust, could see him struggling to keep his mind clear.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Mike nodded.

“I haven’t been with anyone since I last got tested,” Mike said softly. Richie gave him a gentle smile back.

“Neither have I.” Mike returned his smile; if there was one thing he knew about Richie, it was that he could always trust him. “So, we’re doing this then? No condom?” Mike nodded eagerly. Richie smirked. “You wanna really feel my cock inside of you, don’t you, baby?”

“Richie,” Mike whined, “fuck me.”

Then Richie was grabbing Mike’s thighs and spreading them himself. He leaned over and captured Mike’s lips, and just when Mike let himself get lost in the kiss, he felt the swollen head of Richie’s cock press against his hole. He barely had time to register how good the teasing felt before Richie thrust his hips forward.

It was good Richie was kissing him, because he let out a scream that definitely would’ve alarmed his neighbors. His fingernails dug into Richie’s back, and he threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut as he panted loudly. He felt like he was being torn apart, like fire was licking up his spine. Richie pressed wet, messy kisses his neck, kisses which sent waves of pleasure - and, subsequently, pain - running up Mike’s cock. “God, baby, that’s not even all of me,” Richie chuckled. “You sure you can take the rest?”

“Yes,” Mike cried. “Please, please, want all of it.”

“Anything you want, angel,” Richie purred in his ear. As he slowly pressed more and more of his cock inside of him, Mike clung to him desperately. Mike had one arm wrapped around Richie’s shoulders and his other hand tangled in his hair, gripping it for dear life. He bit into his shoulder to muffle his moans and cries. By the time Richie bottomed out and groaned in his ear, there were tears once again streaming down Mike’s cheeks. Richie must’ve felt them on his skin, as he pulled back to survey Mike’s face, his hand coming to his cheek to wipe away his tears. “Hey, baby, are you okay?”

“So good,” Mike nodded, and though his voice broke he meant it. Richie, however, still seemed concerned.

“Color?”

“Green,” Mike sighed and pulled Richie down for another kiss. “Fuck, feels so good.” It was as though he was aware of every nerve ending in his body. He nuzzled his nose against Richie’s and batted his eyes up at him. “Never felt so full before.” His skin thrummed as he watched Richie’s eyes darken.

“That’s right, princess,” he crooned, kissing Mike’s forehead. “Nobody’s ever fucked you like I do, have they?” Mike bit his lip and shook his head. He wanted to memorize the way Richie was looking at him just then, wanted him to look at him like that for as long and as often as possible. He felt so seen, so _wanted._ He tried to lift his legs to wrap them around Richie’s waist, but they were still trembling too hard - so Richie did it for him. Mike’s eyebrows drew together and his eyes widened as the new angle pressed Richie’s cock even deeper inside of him, and a soft whimper escaped his lips. Richie then began pressing tender kisses across Mike’s face and neck. “Tell me when you’re ready, baby,” he said, his lips moving against Mike’s skin and sending chills through him.

Mike let himself catch his breath a bit, running his fingertips over Richie’s skin and playing with his hair as he took in the moment. Finally, the waiting got to be too much. “Please,” he whispered, rocking his hips a bit to show Richie that he was ready. Richie lifted himself up onto his elbows, his fingertips tracing Mike’s collarbone as his eyes flickered between Mike’s.

“You’re sure?”

“Please,” Mike repeated, more emphatically this time, his eyes wide and begging. “Please fuck me, daddy, want you so bad.”

“ _Fuck_ , you sound so pretty when you beg,” Richie moaned as he pulled his hips back. The action made Mike let out a sharp gasp, and his hand immediately flew to his mouth to muffle the sound. Richie grabbed him by the wrist and pinned his hand to the bed. The action made his cock bob eagerly between the two of them. “Wanna hear you, baby.” He thrust back into Mike, making him cry out again. The hand Richie wasn’t restraining tightened on Richie’s shoulder. Once again his drew his hips back and thrust them forward, picking up a slow but steady rhythm, thrusting deep into Mike. Mike let out a stream of punctuated moans. He moved his other hand to his mouth then and was pleased with himself when it made Richie pin both of his wrists above his head, something he could do with only one of his hands. Mike’s hips bucked at the sensation of Richie’s fingers wrapped around his wrists. Richie smirked and brought his lips to Mike’s ear. “You like it when I hold you down, angel?” Mike nodded, whimpering. “Yeah, you like when I make you moan like a whore, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mike answered breathlessly.

“Good. Because I want the entire god damn building to hear what a slut you are for me. Want them to know how good daddy fucks you.” Mike let out a soft cry as his cock throbbed. He could feel Richie smirking against his skin. “Do you want that, sweetheart? You want everyone to know what a slut you are for me?” Mike whimpered and turned his face into his arm, trying to hide, but when he did Richie bit down hard on one of the bruises he’d left on Mike’s neck. That made Mike cry out loudly again. “You like it when it hurts?” Richie asked.

“Fuck yes,” Mike panted.

Richie sat up then and gripped Mike’s hips tightly. “Hands to yourself,” he warned before picking up the pace, fucking into Mike hard and fast. Mike genuinely shouted then, his hands desperately searching for a sheet or a corner of the pillow to grab onto. It hurt like hell, burned, and he instinctively tried to crawl away from the sensation, but Richie kept him in place.

“God!” he cried, his face scrunched up in the most intense mix of pain and pleasure he’d ever experienced. “Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyes, fuck, _yes, oh god_.” A stream of moans fell from his lips, and he was unable to care about who could hear him. The louder he moaned the tighter Richie held him, so he moaned even louder to spur him on. Opening his eyes, he found Richie’s trained intently on him. His gaze was so direct, so carnal, it made Mike burn all over. He melted into the mattress and pouted up at Richie, lavishing in the way that only spurred the fire in his eyes. “Don’t stop,” he whined, rocking his hips desperately against Richie’s. A few stray tears tracked down his face at the oversensitivity. “Please don’t stop, daddy, please.”

“Don’t worry, princess, I’m not gonna stop,” Richie panted. His curls were beginning to stick to his forehead, and Mike longed to run his fingers through them. “Gonna keep fucking you til I come, you got it?” Mike moaned and nodded, his cock once again throbbing at the thought of watching Richie come, _feeling_ him come. “Where do you want daddy’s come, baby?”

“In me,” Mike answered without hesitation. “In me, in me, in me, please.”

“Yeah? You wanna feel me fill you up, sweetheart? You want me to make you mine?”

“Please, daddy.” Mike grabbed desperately at Richie’s arms, melting under the heat of his gaze. Richie grabbed Mike’s hands and once again leaned over him to pin them to his pillow.

“I thought I said hands to yourself.” His voice was teasing, but still dark enough to make Mike shudder. He swallowed and nodded. Richie then shoved Mike’s thighs up to his chest and bit down on another hickey he’d left on Mike’s neck as he simultaneously started fucking Mike even harder than before. Mike cried out again, pleasure and pain blurring together. He moaned wantonly as he felt one of Richie’s hands travel up his chest, lightly grazing one of his nipples. He tilted his head back as Richie’s fingers danced over his collarbone.

“Please,” he gasped, his mind in a haze. “Please choke me, daddy.”

Richie looked at him in wonder. He lightly, carefully wrapped his fingers around Mike’s throat. “Yeah? You want me to choke you, baby?” Mike nodded. He flushed when Richie smirked down at him. “Want me to hold you down by your throat and fuck you full of my come?”

Mike’s voice broke as he cried, “God, yes.”

“You are full of surprises,” Richie grinned wickedly. He finally tightened his hold on Mike’s throat then, pressing his fingers into the soft skin under his jaw, carefully avoiding the middle of his throat so as not to hurt him. Mike squirmed under him, the pressure on his throat making pleasure build in his lower abdomen. His moans were quieter now, cut off, but still prominent. “You like it when I take control of you, baby?” All Mike could do was moan. “Yeah, I know you do, princess. I know because I can feel you getting tighter and tighter around me.” Mike blushed. “Are you getting close again, sweetheart? You gonna come on daddy’s cock like a good little slut? Gonna come for the third time tonight? Think you’ll come dry?” Mike whimpered again and nodded as best he could. “That’s right, baby. Such a greedy little whore. Fuck, I love making you come, love seeing what I do to you. Watching you come on my fucking cock is gonna make me come, baby. I’m gonna fucking fill you up.” Mike gasped and his eyes flew open; his mind was white as he felt his third orgasm coming on. “Is that gonna make you come, baby? Is me showing you who you fucking belong to gonna make you come?”

Mike thought he maybe lost his hearing for a moment as his third orgasm wracked through him, making him practically convulse. Pleasure and pain wrapped around him, surrounding him in blinding electricity.

“Fuck, baby,” he heard Richie moaning, “I’m coming.” He whimpered when Richie removed his hand from his throat and fucked Mike sloppily until his hips stilled. Mike could feel Richie’s warm come spilling deep inside of him; it felt fucking amazing. The sounds Richie made as he came made Mike flush pleasantly. Richie draped himself over Mike as he came down, stroking his hair and pressing kisses all across his skin. “ _Fuck,_ that was good,” Richie panted. “You did so good, baby. So proud of you.” Mike preened under the praise and held Richie tight. He was still incredibly sensitive, but he didn’t want to let Richie go. He nuzzled his face into his riotous curls, content to stay there for hours. Soon, however, Richie pulled back to look at his face. He smiled sweetly down at him and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna pull out now, okay?” Mike reluctantly nodded, his hands never leaving Richie’s shoulders as the latter leaned back and slowly pulled his hips away. Though he went slowly and gently, Mike still winced and held him tighter. Richie soothingly rubbed his hipbones as he watched his own come drip out of Mike onto his thighs. “You are so beautiful.” His voice was awestruck, his eyes even more so when they met Mike’s.

Hey lay down next to him then and pulled him into his arms. “You are an absolute dream, Mike Wheeler,” he grinned into Mike’s hair.

“Fuck,” Mike giggled, “so are you.” Richie wiped the tears from his cheeks then kissed his heated skin. Mike caught his eye as he said, “Thank you for that.”

“Of course,” Richie smiled, his voice softer than Mike had ever heard it. “I’m glad I could make you feel good.”

“So good.” They shared a small smile before Mike yawned, exhaustion taking over his body. He melted into Richie, into the mattress, into the pillow, his body feeling like liquid static.

“You sleepy?” Richie asked, laughter clear in his voice. All Mike could manage was nuzzling into Richie’s chest before the events of the afternoon knocked him into a deep sleep. He was dimly aware of Richie pressing kisses to his hair and his face as he drifted off.

Mike thought he was maybe still dreaming when he heard a door burst open and a familiar voice shout, “What’s up, _bitches-“_ followed by a soft, “Oh, shit.”

“Evening, ladies,” a deeper voice - Richie’s, Mike remembered - mumbled, gravelly with sleep.

“Holy _shit!_ ” a different, also familiar voice exclaimed before there was a chorus of laughter. “No fucking way!”

Mike reluctantly lifted his head and blinked his eyes open to see what was going on, eventually realizing he was awake. His cheeks burned when he realized he was still naked in his bed cuddled up to an also naked Richie, and that Bev, Max, and El were standing in his room by his (thankfully closed) door. He and Richie were both under a blanket, but their chests were exposed, and their hair mussed, which made the situation pretty obvious. Max and Bev were falling into each other as they cackled, El more politely giggling behind her hand.

“You guys,” Bev gasped, “it fucking _reeks_ of come in here.” Mike’s heart leapt in his throat, but it settled when he looked over to Richie and found him lounging casually with an easy smile on his face.

“A sign of a job well done,” Richie said with a wink.

“Hey, uh, Mike?” Max called to him as her laughter subsided. Mike reluctantly met her eyes. “Yeah, you’ve got a little something on your neck, right there.” She pointed to her own neck, then continued, “And there, too… oh, and there.” Mike flipped her off and hid his face in Richie’s chest.

“Aw, come on, baby, don’t be embarrassed!” Richie joked. “I worked hard on those. I’m proud of my work.”

“Yeah!” Max chimed in. “Give the man some credit, _baby_.”

“Okay, come on.” Mike heard El ushering her girlfriends into the hallway, laughter still in her voice. “Let’s wait for them somewhere else.” Mike peeked his head up to give her a grateful smile. She returned it with a playful one and threw their shirts - which had somehow ended up on the floor across the room - at them. “It’s about time you two figured it out,” she joked. “Now put your clothes on so we can go.” Mike groaned and fell to the mattress as he remembered the party they were attending. “And maybe shower,” El threw over her shoulder with a smirk as she left, “you really do smell like come.” Mike took the pillow from beneath his head and pressed it to his face as the door shut.

“Oh my god, you’re fucking precious when you blush,” Richie teased, shoving his face under the pillow as well so that he could kiss Mike’s cheek. Mike tossed the pillow aside and rolled into Richie’s embrace. He winced slightly at the pain in his ass that ran slightly up his spine. Richie’s eyes flooded with concern immediately. “Are you okay?” Mike melted at the genuine worry and care in his voice, a soft smile on his lips.

“I’m great,” he assured him. “Just a little sore is all.”

“Don’t you worry, sugar plum,” Richie grinned with a kiss to Mike’s nose that had the latter giggling bashfully, “I’ll carry you to the shower, and then to the party, and then home. I’m a man of my word.” Mike pouted and buried his face in Richie’s shoulder again.

“Don’t wanna go to the party,” he groaned. “Wanna stay here with you.”

“I would love that.” Mike wasn’t expecting the tenderness in Richie’s voice, and it made him pull back to meet his gaze. Richie stroked Mike’s cheek and looked at him with even more affection than he had earlier. He kissed Mike tenderly, letting their lips linger. “I’ll tell you what: we go to the party, see our friends for a bit, get drunk like we planned, and then we can go back to my place and fall asleep in a bed that’s not covered in come. Sound good?”

Mike giggled and rolled his eyes. “Sounds perfect.” He kissed Richie again, holding him close and making it last. His heart sang as he thought about falling asleep in Richie’s bed, in Richie’s arms - a promise that more was to come for the two of them.


End file.
